Coming Together part 1 of 3
by kynna12
Summary: The demigods must travel to Brooklyn and there they meet Carter and Sadie Kane.


Hey, my name is Kynna. I am native American, have eyes that are so blue they look black, and jet black hair. Also i am only 13 and i am a demigod. I have yet to be claimed by my parent. For now i have been assigned to stay in the big house. I've made some friends their names are Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, and Leo. Right now we're getting ready for capture the flag. Percy told me i could be on his team but i don't think Annabeth was very happy about that. Percy explained how the game worked and gave me a helmet and armor. I was told to stay by the creek. I decided to climb up into a tree and wait for anyone that might try and get our flag. It was about 10 minutes until an Ares camper came to the creek. I dropped from the tree and landed on the balls of my feet. I swong my sword at him and he blocked it with his arm guard. Next i aimed for his chest and he knocked my sword out of my hands. Then i tried to sweep his legs of the ground but he pushed me into the water.

"Give up runt. Your no match for me. GIVE UP!"

"Never."

I tried to punch him in the face but instead of hitting him with my fist a fist of water hit him and knocked his helmet off. I quick looked for Percy but didn't see him anywhere. Then i saw him. He was running for the creek with the banner in hand. A whole lot of Ares campers where behind him with swords in the air. The camper i hit in the face was running straight for Percy on a collision course. I tried to shout to Percy and a stream of water came out of the creek that grabbed the camper and pulled him into the lake. Everyone froze and stared at me. Even Percy was in shock, he pointed to something above my head. I looked up and saw a cyan blue trident above my head. _Oh my gods. My Dad is Poseidon! That means Percy is my brother!_ I looked around and saw a clearing threw the mass of campers. I ran for the opening and ran for the woods not looking back. It was at most three hours before some one showed up. To my surprise it was Percy.

"I know how you feel being claimed by one of the big three. I remember Chiron's exact words. They where 'Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God.' It was super embarrassing. Everyone bowed, it was awkward."

"Wow that does sound embarrassing. Well at least they where bowing and weren't looking at your face."

"Don't worry about it. Hey at least you get your own bunk. Also it does get kind of lonely in there when Tyson isn't here."

"Who's Tyson. Oh my gods do i have another brother?!"

"Well not exactly. You see Tyson is a cyclops and Poseidon is considered their Father too."

"Oh ok so it's just you and me then? No other siblings i should know about?"

"Nope none."

"Ok"

"Come on lets get to the mess hall it's time to eat."

I agreed to eat and we walked to the mess hall. We ran into our other friends and i caught Leo looking at me. I blushed bright red and was sure that everyone saw which made me blush even more. Percy and me sat down at the Poseidon table. I got up and scraped some of my food off for the Gods. I didn't get how it could smell so good and be just smoke. Later we had a campfire and when i walked close they turned a bright blue otherwise they where just bright yellow. I decided to go to bed early. I had a dream that i was surrounded by Hell hounds. I tried to run but couldn't i was frozen where i was standing. One jumped on me and started shaking me and yelling at me to wake up.

"Kynna wake up! Your having a nightmare."

I opened my eyes to see Percy hovering over me shaking me. I felt something warm and wet on my fingers. I looked at them and they where covered in blood. I tried to sit up and winced. I pulled up my shirt to reveal several cuts bleeding.

"Did i do this?"

"Yeah you started screaming and thrashing. Then you started to scratch yourself and made yourself bleed like crazy. What happened?"

"I had a weird dream where i was being attacked by Hell hounds."

"Oh are you ok though?"

"Yeah it just hurts. Jeez how did i do this with my fingers?"

"I think you might need stitches, lets get to Chiron."

He helped me up and i told him that i needed to change so i grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom in our cabin. I found a roll of gauze and wrapped it around my torso. Then i put on a black tank top and denim shorts that went to my knees. I walked out of the bathroom and Percy was already changed. He put my arm over his shoulder and helped me to the big house.

"What happened to your sister Percy?"

"I had a bad dream and scratched my self up pretty good. Percy thinks i need stitches."

"I see. Well come sit and i will see what i can do."

I pulled my shirt up and unwound the gauze to reveal 17 scratches ranging from my left hip to under the right part of my rib cage. Percy put the heel of his hand making a loud smack.

"What is it Percy." i asked him

"Chiron do you have any water in here?"

"Yes over there in that bucket."

"Ok thanks. Why didn't i think of this before?"

"What didn't you think about?"

"Ok. Since your Dad is Poseidon if you where to get hurt you can just put your hand in some water and it will heal you."

"Oh well good to know i don't have to get stitches."

Percy brought over the bucket of water and i put my hand in the water. I instantly felt better. The cuts began to close up and heal. Soon they where just pink scars then they where completely gone.

"Wow good to know. That will come in handy during a lot of things. Especially quests."

"Yeah it does in a lot of situations."

"Percy i need you, Kynna, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel back here as soon as possible."

"Why what is it?"

"We have problem and all of you might get a quest."

"OK, come on Kynna lets go get them."

We left the big house. Percy would find Annabeth, Frank, and Jason. I would find Leo, Piper, and Hazel. I found Leo in the armory working with something. It looked like just some springs, nuts and bolts, and spare bronze.

"Hey Leo."

"Oh. Hey Kynna! What can i do for you?"

"I came top get you and bring you to the big house."

"Hey, that metal snake in the Ares cabin was not my fault. OK so maybe it was. It was pretty funny how they screamed like little girls."

"No its not about that. Although it was pretty funny i laughed my head off. But come on we need to find Hazel and Piper any ideas?"

"Yeah Piper might be in the forest somewhere and I think Hazel's in her cabin. Come on lets go."

We walked to the Hades cabin and i knocked on the door and Hazel answered that door.

"Hey come on Chiron needs us at the big house."

"Ok Kynna. Hey Leo."

"Hey."

Next we walked to the edge of the forest. I asked Juniper if she had seen Piper. She said yes and that she was up in a tree somewhere. She also said that most of the other Nymphs weren't very happy about it.

"Piper! Piper come on Chiron needs us! Come on!" We yelled for about 10 minutes then she came out.

"Jeez you guys are loud."

"Well yeah we might be offered a quest and all of us need to be there."

"Oh yeah what about Jason where is he?"

"Percy went to get him, Annabeth, and Frank. Now lets go we're wasting time

We walked to the big house shortly followed by Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Frank. We walked on and sat down around the ping pong table.

"I have called you all here because i am going to offer you a quest. I am not allowed to tell you what it is about you have to except the quest first. Please raise your hand if you except." Everyone raised their hands. "Alright then. Your quest is to go to Brooklyn. There have been monsters there that are not a part of Greek or Roman mythology you are to go there and defeat the monsters and figure out what is going on. You will all leave this afternoon. Please be careful."

He sent us off to get anything we might need. I went to go find Leo to talk to him about transportation. We still had the Argo ll so why not use it again. I found him in the workshop alone and working on the metal snake he amd his siblings put in the Ares cabin. I walked in and sat on the stool next to his.

"Hey Leo what are you doing?"

"I'm working on the snake. Trying to adjust it so it can fly."

"Cool. Speaking of flying i was wondering when we go to Brooklyn if we could go on the Argo ll?"

"Hey, good idea it would be way easier to go by air than driving and there would be way less monsters after us."

"Exactly. Thanks Leo."

I got up and kissed him on the cheek making him blush. I walked back to the Poseidon cabin and grabbed my backpack. It was a black and blue stripped messenger bag. At that moment i felt something in my pocket. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a pen similar to Percy's. I took off the cap and it became a sword. I walked over to one of my drawers and pulled out ring. I put it on and it became a shield._ Hmm it never became a shield before. I've had this ring for about 4 years now. Hmm. _I put it in the bag along with my hair brush and some clothes. Mostly jeans and T-shirts. Then Percy came in and grabbed a bag and packed his things.

"I talked with Leo and we decided to take the Argo ll to Brooklyn so we won't have to fight any monsters there might be on the ground."

"Ok great it's an awesome ship."

I grabbed my bag and headed for the ship. When i got there Leo was on the ship checking the controls. I walked up the ramp and walked around the deck a bit. It was a really cool ship. I headed for the mast to see what was on it. I looked closely at it and touched it it started to whir and blow sparks from its mouth.

"His name is Festus. He broke on my first quest. All that was left was his head so i used it for the mast."

"He's really pretty for a metal dragon. How was he made?"

"Honestly i have no idea except that he was terrorizing the camp. He needed to be tamed again. The only person he would listen to was a Hephaestus kid. One of my older brothers, his name was Charlie Beckandorf. But everyone just called him Beckandorf. His girlfriend was Selena. She was a spy in the titan war. Have you heard how that started?"

"No, honestly i don't even know what that is or was."

"Well the titan war started because a guy named Luke stole Zeus' master lightning bolt and Percy was the one the Gods thought stole it."

"Oh. Where you here back then?"

"No it was when Percy was 12. I'm only 14."

"Cool I'm 13."

Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel got on the ship and we where ready to go. Percy showed me where my room was. It was small and fun the walls had fish swimming. It was a holographic image. I could see the tiny camera in the ceiling. It had a small bed in the corner and a night stand with three drawers to put my things. I walked over to the stand and put my weapons and shield in the top drawer, shirts in the second, pants in the third. I left the room and walked back to the upper deck where Leo was setting a course. The sky was getting dark and it was almost time for all of us to eat.

"Hey Leo."

"Hey Kynna what are you doing?"

"Came to see if you wanted some company."

"Sure what do you want to do?"

"Hmm how about Go Fish?"

"Ok i know how to play."

Leo reached under the wheel and pulled out a stack of cards. We sat down cross legged and he dealt the cards. I had a 7, 3, 9, 6, and 1.

"Ok you go first Kynna."

"Do you have a 1?"

"Nope go fish. Do you have a 7?" Leo smiled and my pulse quickened a bit.

"Yeah i do here." i handed over my first card. "Do you have a 9?"

"Yeah here."

"Hey what are you guys doing it's time to eat." Percy told us.

I grabbed the cards and put them back in the box and handed them to Leo. When he walked back over to me he offered me his hand. I eyed it questioningly but accepted it. We walked to the mess hall and saw Jason and Percy fighting over who gets to sit in the leader's chair. I just laughed at them. They where like little boys fighting over a toy car. I walked over to them and pushed them aside.

"Come on who cares who sits in the chair. Honestly Leo should because it's his ship."

They just glared at me and sat in a different chair. Jason next to Piper and Percy next to Annabeth. Frank was sitting next to Hazel so i decided to sit next to Leo. We ate pizza and to drink we had a random assortment of pop. When we finished we split up times to man the ship and watch. We all had a partner. Of course everyone wanted to be with their boyfriend or girlfriend so i got to be with Leo. We had the first shift since we where the youngest. We walked and talked for a bit then finished our Go Fish game. Leo won and i swear he cheated. Shortly after Frank and Hazel came to take over so we could go to sleep. Leo walked me back to my room.

"Leo do you like me or something?"

"Yeah as a friend if that's what you mean."

"No not like that i mean as a girlfriend?"

"Is it that easy to tell that i like you?"

"Just a little bit but i don't care because i like you too."

"Really are you sure?"

"Yeah for sure."

"Good."

Leo kissed me. It was nice and i could tell he did like me. I don't think Percy will like it because he is kind of over protective now that we know who my parent is but i don't care. Leo stopped kissing me and i blushed like crazy. He kissed me on the cheek and let me go into my room and go to sleep.


End file.
